mobrosstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Candace Opens an Interdimensional Portal
Story The story begins as Phineas and Ferb play in the backyard with their baseball launchers. After Phineas pops up with a hissing cat face, Candace comes out and tells them that they better not make her look bad, and calls her accidental launching of a baseball that hits a neighbor strike one. Later, Phineas and Ferb are playing with their giant bowling set. Phineas makes four strikes and subsequently taunts Buford the bully. Baljeet also gets in on this, which causes Buford to turn his head rapidly in both directions before he explodes. Meanwhile, Candace has gone to the Bangaroo convention with Stacy, where she meets two officials who tell her that they found her doll, which is actually the alien Meap, on the floor and warn her that someone could have tripped over it and died. They eventually go on to say that she could not only have killed them, but also millions more. Meap responds by blasting the two men with rainbows, disintegrating their costumes and stripping them down to their underwear. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells a disgusted Perry that he is too sexy for his shirt, revealing the fat beneath it. He eventually shows this off as he skates across a bathroom and into a toilet. Meanwhile, a troubled Candace finds herself in a Chinese restaurant with Stacy, explaining to her friend her problems. After ending the brief conversation, Stacy offers Candace a fortune cookie, which she accepts. Reading the message inside it, Cadance finds it telling her to let the wisest light her way. Just then, she notices John Herbert, who asks if she knows any strong young children who could help him in and out of his bathtub, holding up a picture of Phineas and Ferb. Stacy, who also sees the old man, becomes immediately suspicious. Candace, however, brushes it off as a dumb coincidence. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb are watching a commercial that promotes the city of Danville as having "ass, milk, and smiles". Once the commercial ends, Phineas claims that as much as he likes ass, he believes that Danville needs a big dick. Danville ends up getting this in the form of a giant man wearing an anti-internet freedom button, and Phineas promptly takes his words back, saying that's not what he was thinking at all. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, meanwhile, has gone to an Evil Scientists' convention with Perry disguised as one of his peers. His boss, Major Monogram, and Carl the Intern watch as Perry goes to work. Finding his fellow evil scientist's autobiography, he tells the disguised platypus to read it to him. Perry tries to do this by lipsynching with the sound of the cd player on his back, but this backfires due to the player containing the wrong CD. As soon as Doofenshmirtz notices this, he realizes Perry is a spy and calls in four Blu Pyros to burn him with their flamethrowers. This, surprisingly, encites almost no reaction from Monogram and Carl. Candace, meanwhile, has met up with Phineas and Ferb, who have built a massive shelter. In response to Phineas asking what she thinks of the place, she yells about how she likes cereal and reprimands them, saying that they only needed to make some Lean Pockets for their survival. But Phineas promptly responds by reminding Candace of how Eustace hates Lean Pockets. Candace then leaves by falling out the emergency exit. Later, Candace literally barges into Isabella's room, where she finds her editing a birthday video for Phineas that consists of spliced audio to create the effect that Phineas is saying romantic things to her. When Candace asks if Isabella has anything more unusual, she shows a video of Squidward having a bad acid trip and dying because of it. Candace is surprised by this and leaves. Having made it back to her room, Candace meets her mom, who encourages her to do some reading. She gives her a copy of the Wizard of Oz, which, unbeknownst to her or Candace, is actually cursed with dark magic. Candace initially refuses to read the book, saying it's for gays, but promptly starts reading as soon as her mom gives her the alternative choice to wipe down her dad's conkers. As Candace reads, the book's dark magic starts to take hold of her. It stops, however, when she drops the book and claims her balls hurt. Right after that a hideous monster appears and comes to attack her. This strange encounter is cut short, however, when she wakes up to the sight of Perry. She shoves him off, disgusted, before another monster with Skodewarde's head on its body attacks. She wakes up again to find Buford and Baljeet outside her window. Baljeet tells her that he's there because wants to get laid, but Buford says that won't happen. Buford then tells Candace that he wants to see her in some sexy undergarments. Though reluctant, Candace responds and promptly turns into Robotnik in a bikini, trolling the two boys, who scream in shock. Phineas hears the screaming, and he, Ferb, and Herbert are all given Heavy heads that say Pootis. At this point, the dark magic of the book is unleashed on the world, causing memes to appear all around the world and start attacking people. This extends to places like Nowhere, Bedford–Stuyvesant, Bikini Bottom, and the cul-de-sac, where Mario Head appears to wreak havoc on the people once more. The magic then transforms Candace into a strange monster. This monster, which is named Ciardha, launches an attack on Youtube Poop convention that Jeremy, Suzy, Isabella, Baljeet, and Herb are all attending. Also present at the convention are the RED Team, who arrive just in time to do battle with Ciardha. At first, the battle is in favor of Ciardha, who uses her dark powers to fight the team with a wide variety of items, including a trolling BLU spy, a Nintendo Power Glove, and a buzzsaw, just to name a few. During the battle, The Scout, dressed in a Ducky Momo costume, finds himself taken hostage by the monster. The Spy, however, is able to exploit a weakness in the power glove by placing a sapper on it, giving the Soldier the opportunity to shoot Ciardha with a rocket. Now more enraged than ever, Ciardha uses her magic to paralyze the Medic, Soldier and Spy, before preparing a large burst of energy that she plans on using to kill them. The Scout saves them, however, by jumping in the way of the blast, petrifying him instantly. This causes Candace to reemerge as she weeps, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" This causes Ciardha's power to weaken and all the memes to be destroyed instantly. This also weakens the power of the Mario Head, who vanishes from the cul-de-sac before threatening to kill the Eds and their friends someday. While Candace returns to her old self, the RED Team mourns the loss of Scout, only to realize that he's not dead when he asks for help getting out of his petrified costume. The Soldier then uses his pickaxe to break the stone and free Scout from his costume. They then all rejoice and celebrate their victory over Ciardha. Characters Phineas and Ferb Characters *Candace Flynn *Phineas and Ferb *Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Linda Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Perry the Platypus *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeremy Johnson *Suzy Johnson *Meap Team Fortress 2 Characters *Heavy *Scout *Medic *Spy *Soilder Ed Edd n Eddy Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy Courage the Cowardly Dog Characters *Eustace Bagge *Muriel Bagge Nintendo Characters *Mario Head Others Characters Characters from Others *Ciardha *John Herbert Cameos *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mitch *Tyrannosaurus Alan *Pyros *Servant Grunt *Megatron *Green Goblin Gallery Herbert.png Mario Head.png Ciardha MBS.png Video Trivia *Although that the video is called Candace Opens an Interdimensional Portal, the title intro is instead named as The Chronicles of POOP Category:YouTube Poop Category:Videos Category:Disney Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Nintendo Category:Candace Opens an Interdimensional Portal Category:Family Guy Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:MoBrosStudios